ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Spinners
Spinners are apparatuses that a player uses while playing Ninjago: Spinjitzu Spinners. The spinners come with three to five LEGO bricks, with the colors and designs pertaining to the traits of whichever character is included. These bricks are used to lock the spinner in practice, elevate the spinner, and give protection for a character during battle. The bricks included include two 1x2 bricks, a 2x2 plate, and occasionally two snaps used for attaching weapons directly to the spinner. All spinner sets come with Character Cards and Battle Cards. One can spin longer if putting a 2x2 with a rounded bottom on the bottom side of the spinner, which allows total balance to the spinner. Trivia *Although the Skulkin and Serpentine aren't able to do Spinjitzu, they have spinners (with the exception of Samukai, Snike, Clancee and the Serpentine Generals, but they can do Spinjitzu in the graphic novels). *The minifigures and weapons in the spinner sets were made from cheap plastic rather than ABS in the 2011 product wave. *There are currently 33 different spinners existing in the Ninjago toy line. *Inside of each spinner is a metal "crown," presumably to help balance it. *In the 2012 waves, the spinners were totally remodeled, with additions to underneath it for additional weaponry, the studs on top of the spinners became hollow, and each spinner came with a "crown" for usage. These crowns paved the way for Crown Cards. *There have been no new spinners since 2012. *Spinners were replaced with a similar new item, The Airjitzu Flyers (also know as Ninjago Kick and Cyclondo), in 2015 - three years after their sudden discontinuation. *Spinners first appeared in Spinjitzu Scavenger Hunt. *Destiny of Doom marks the first appearance of a spinner in the story's supplemental materials. *Additionally, Shadow of Ronin marks the second appearance of spinners in the story. *Snike and Clancee are the only serpentine without spinners. Gallery Spinners.jpg|All spinner sets released in the Spring and Summer of 2011 Cole dx figure.jpg|2170 Cole DX Cole dx figure1.jpg|Cole DX Zane figure set1.jpg|2171 Zane DX 2171 alt4.jpg|Zane DX 2113-0000-xx-33-1.jpg|Zane with weapon Zane figure set.jpg|2113 Zane ninjago_spinner.jpg|Kai's Spinner. 9563a.jpg|Kendo Zane's Spinner. 9456 alt2.jpg|Kendo Kai 185px-2172-3.jpg|2172 Nya Nya on her spinner.jpg|Nya 9456(5).jpg|Rattla's Spinner. 2115bonezai.png|Bonezai 2116-0000-xx-33-1.jpg|2116 Krazi 2116Krazi.png|Krazi 185px-2173-2.jpg|2173 Nuckal 185px-2174-1.jpg|Kruncha 185px-21741.jpg|2174 Kruncha 180px-Spinner_crowns.png|Spinner crowns: Used to customize your spinner in the new 2012 sets. $(KGrHqFHJC8E8f(2-PStBPIsjOiBNQ~~60 35.JPG|Rattla's spinner crown SetKraziSpinner.png|Krazi's spinner Bb493c03pb01.jpg|Zane's spinner 98341pb04.jpg|Kendo Zane's spinner crown Fangdam's spinner crown.png|Fangdam's spinner crown Fangdam's spinner2.png|Fangdam's spinner Spitta's spinner1.png|Spitta's spinner NRG Jay's spinner1.png|NRG Jay's spinner NRG Cole's spinner1.png|NRG Cole's spinner Nrg kai's spinner.png|NRG Kai's Spinner Chokun's spinner.png|Chokun's spinner Nrg kai's spinner crown.png|NRG Kai's spinner crown Chokun's spinner crown.png|Chokun's spinner crown Spinner crown.jpg|Lloyd ZX's spinner crown 853409Legoninjagospinnerstoragebox.png|A storage and carrying case for spinner sets 9456Spinnerbattlearena.png|Kai and Rattla included in a spinner arena set c26-B004478GBK-2-l.jpg|Jay's spinner|link=Spinners download15DB28394DC40B0D707AD1962B15637B.jpg|Lloyd ZX spinner 2256.jpg|Lord Garmadon spinner 2255.png|Sensei Wu Spinner 414DFIbjoOL._SX300_.jpg|Sensei Wu first spinner 81mwBNHgYjL._SL1500_.jpg|Sensei Wu second spinner 2519-skeleton_bowling.jpg|Skeleton bowling set NyaSamurai2.jpg|Nya as Samurai X spinner 9566.jpg|9566 Spinner set lego-ninjago-spinjitzu-spinners-weapon-pack-set-9591-7.jpg|CGI spinner image 6430978_orig.jpg|NRG Cole spinner 7137298a1a72a620e63b696fc3fbd7de.jpg|ZX Kai spinner kendo_kai_training_set.jpg lego-ninjago-9563-kendo-zane-minifigure-spinner-misb-legoland-1304-15-Legoland@1.jpg starter_set_2012.jpg Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Creation Category:Skeleton Warriors Category:Spinners Category:Golden Weapons Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Serpentine Category:2011 Spinners Category:2012 Spinners Category:LEGO Category:2011 Sets Category:2012 Sets Category:Destruction Category:Darkness Category:Shadow Category:Water